The invention relates generally to power driven conveyor belts. More particularly, the present invention relates to industrial conveyor belts used to convey a car or other machine having wheels.
Conveyor belts may be used in assembly lines, car washes or other locations requiring conveyance of a car or other machine having wheels. Current car pusher conveyor belts have large openings at idle and drive ends that pose a safety hazard for people walking on the conveyor belts. In addition, the large openings create the risk of objects falling through the openings.